La ley de Murphy
by SweetGothic
Summary: "Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal"


**La ley de Murphy**

Ese era el día. El día más esperado de Trent. Era un 9/09/2009. El aseguraría que todos los números estuvieran a su favor. Nada arruinaría sus planes. Ese día se le declararía a la chica de sus sueños a las 9 de la noche. El negativismo no era su opción, aunque muchas cosas le salieran mal. Pues, aun cuando era positivo pasaba malos (y dolorosos) ratos, cuando era negativo, era mucho peor.

Se levantó de su cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se dio una ducha y se vistió con la ropa que había elegido el día anterior. Su camisa verde preferida con unos pantalones negros. Según él, el verde le traía buena suerte (por algo todas sus cosas eran de ese color). Se preparó unas tostadas con mermelada, y al agarrar la primera tostada se le resbaló, cayendo al suelo por el lado de la mermelada. Con paciencia, limpió la mancha y salió a su trabajo.

Eran las 10 de la mañana, se retrasó una hora. El trabajaba en una tienda de instrumentos musicales, con un horario bastante flexible, pero ese día tenía que ser como lo planeo, nueve por todas partes, sino, todo le saldrá mal. Jaló la puerta de vidrio para entrar y antes de que se abriera, el dio un paso, dando como resultado una enorme marca roja en su frente. Cayó de espaldas y cuando recupero la visión, leyó un cartelito que colgaba de la manija de la puerta, decía "Empuje".

-_¿Cómo rayos pude haberlo olvidado? ¡Entro aquí todos los días! Calma Trent.. 9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9… Mente positiva _– pensó.

Se levantó del suelo, con la mano sobre el golpe. Y abrió la puerta como debe ser. Se encontró con su amigo, con el que compartía el empleo y el departamento.

-_Viejo, recuérdame de poner el cartel de "Empuje" de la puerta más visible_.

-_¿Comenzó mal tu "Día perfecto"?- _dijo haciendo comillas en el aire.

-_¿Qué? ¡No! Va a mejorar, lo sé._

Noah se resignó a decir algo más. Pero le parecía estúpida la idea de que existía la suerte, no era un chico muy supersticioso que digamos, todo lo contrario a Trent.

-_Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal_- dijo Noah con negativismo.

Trent no le hiso caso, siguió aguantando la compresa fría sobre su frente. Lo que decía su compañero era cierto, Trent no debía arriesgarse a hacer cosas que le pudieran salir mal, ya que cada vez que trataba de hacer bien algo, terminaba en resultados desastrosos.

-_Ehhh.. Trent._

_-¡¿Qué?-_ exclamó Trent con ironía, esperando otra frase negativa.

-_¿Sabes que lo que tienes en la frente son los calzoncillos de Chris?_

Inmediatamente soltó la compresa, que resultaban ser los calzoncillos de su propio jefe. Nada era de esperarse de Chris McLean.

-_¡¿Por qué estaban en el refrigerador? _– preguntó lavándose las manos frenéticamente.

Noah alzó los hombros, sin respuesta.

A lo largo del día, el ojiverde esperaba vender nueve instrumentos, y si tenían algo verde, mejor. Pues eso no paso, vendió tres guitarras azules, una batería roja, dos pianos eléctricos grises, y una flauta dorada. A las cuatro de la tarde ya era hora de cerrar, pero Trent quería quedarse a esperar su cliente número nueve. Aunque estuvo obligado a salir insatisfecho.

Estaba caminando por las calles de Toronto, y vio una banca verde. Sin pensarlo, se sentó. Sacó su periódico y leyó los titulares, percatando que varias personas lo observaban. Cuando ya se encontraba muy incomodo, se levantó, y giró, miró una figura blanca que resaltaba en el verdoso banco. Rápidamente se observo por detrás, estaba completamente manchado de verde.

-_Que me parta un rayo- _susurró.

Al terminar la frase, comenzó a llover. Se paró en una parada de autobús techada. Y entró al primer autobús que llegó. Se puso cómodo en un asiento y observo el paisaje que se movía por la ventana.

-_Aun nada me impedirá verte Gwen- _pensó.

Se paró el autobús y el estaba dispuesto a bajarse, pero el brazo del conductor se le atravesó.

-_La paga._

_-Ah sí- _dijo,buscando la billetera en sus bolsillos, no estaba. El conductor se enfadó y lo empujó fuera del autobús, dejando a Trent mojado en un charco de agua sucia. Se levanto, con la frente (ya morada e inflamada) en alto.

Reconoció la calle de inmediato, ahí se encontraba la casa de Gwen. Antes de tocar el timbre, fue a comprar unas flores, compró nueve rosas rojas. Afortunadamente, dejó de llover. Se acomodó el cuello de la camisa, acomodo un poco su cabello y tocó el timbre. La puerta de la casa se abrió y salió una chica de cabellos negros y azules, con hermosa figura (según Trent). El chico se "perdió" en Gwen.

_-Trent, ¡Hola!_

_-Ehhh.. ¡Sí! ¡Hola!-_ exclamó embozando su mejor sonrisa, y estaba a punto de mostrar las flores.

Un chico con un mohicano verde salió del interior de la casa y abrazó por detrás a Gwen.

-_Ah, Duncan, el es Trent. Trent, el es mi novio Duncan._

Se estrecharon las manos.

_-Y.. ¿Para qué viniste?- _preguntó la gótica

_-Ehhhh, para nada, ya me iba, ¡Adiós!_- dijo Trent con una sonrisa falsa, y se alejó lentamente de la casa ocultando las flores. Cuando ya no estaba a la vista, se sentó en la acera de la calle.

-_Maldita sea, tiene novio_- dijo para sus adentros.

* * *

**Rayos, me sentí mal con ese final.. Pero creo que descargue algo del odio que tengo hacia Trent :/**

**Este one-shot se lo dedico a DramaticFan :D Hoy es su segundo "TDAniversario" (Es decir.. Hace exactamente dos años que ve TD).**

**Si te gusto el Fic, deja un review ¿Si? :]**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
